Graduation
by MibuWolf
Summary: It's graduation year in Ouran for Hani and Mori, and our favourite cake-loving host wonders if Tamaki will ever come to terms with his feelings for Haruhi before they leave the host club.


Author's Note: first ouran fanfic! :D it was inspired by that quote from Hani about Tamaki and Haruhi , in one of the episodes in the anime.

…

Chapter One: Honey's Trap

…

Ouran High School was a highly prestigious and exclusive institution for the children of the rich and famous. You could tell by its grandiose architecture and quaint nooks and crannies that made one think himself in a quaint English castle surrounded by old world charm, instead of a school. Being a school reserved only for youngsters coming from the most prolific of families, it was well-funded by generous donations from parents who hopes to pamper their offspring with the same creature comforts that they enjoyed at home. Of course, there was so much money being pumped into Ouran that they could always afford to have everything done over the top, especially with the highly anticipated Graduation ceremony that the seniors looked forward to.

Two of these seniors in question were currently perched on the balcony of the third music room. Mitsukuni Haninozuke and Takashi Morinozuka, twelfth grade students at Ouran and members of its resident host club, watched in silence as the ceremony stage was being done up in lavender and vanilla, the school's official colours.

"Ne, Takashi," said Hani, his mouth full of the chocolate éclair he was snacking on. "The weather's looking lovely today, no?"

Aa." His cousin replied.

"I sure hope it'll be like this when we graduate." Hani continued, and popped the rest of the chocolate and cream laden pastry into his mouth. "Anou, Takashi, our years at Ouran went by really, really fast."

Without speaking, Mori reached over and wiped off a bit of chocolate that was on Hani's cheek. "And your point is-?" He asked.

Hani turned and faced the surrounding scenery, letting the wind play with his light blonde hair. "Well, I've had a very fun time in high school, especially at the host club with Tama-chan and the others. Anou…." The cake-loving host turned to his cousin with large, chocolate-brown eyes. "Takashi, do you think Tama-chan and Haru-chan will get together by the time we graduate?"

For a rare moment in his life, Mori's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at Hani's random question. He was barely able to form a coherent reply when the Hitachiin twins burst into the balcony, interrupting their quiet reprieve from the hubbub of the club's acitivites.

"Hey you, trying to get away from us now that you're leaving soon?" Hikaru piped up.

"Yeah, retiring already?" Kaoru added.

Hani shook his head. "I was just asking Takashi if Tama-chan will ever-OOF!" He was interrupted by Mori placing a firm hand on his mouth.

"Break's over." He said, and carried the smaller-sized host back into the third music room before he could say anything further incriminating about the club's president.

"…" The twins were left to their own interpretation of what Hani was trying to say.

…

Kyouya, vice-president of the Ouran Host Club held a clipboard and observed his fellow club members attending to their wide range of clients, mostly senior girls who wanted to enjoy as much of their services before they graduated.

"Ne, it's really busy at this time of the year isn't it?" Haruhi commented as she hurried past with a tray of sandwiches for their clients to snack on.

Kyouya scribbled on his clipboard. "Are you tired?" he enquired.

"Huh? Oh, not really." Haruhi replied, slightly surprised at her senior's unexpected concern. "It's just that I wonder how seven people could cope with entertaining the entire female population at Ouran."

Kyouya resettled his spectacles on the bridge of his nose and continued scribbling. "I think this influx of clients will prove beneficial for the club." He stated. "Based on my calculations, if we continue at this rate for the next six months, we could have earned enough money to pay off half your debt. Besides-"He whipped out a pile of gaily- designed pamphlets, each printed with photographs of all the club members. "My specially-arranged pre-graduation package is what made them come here in the first place."

"Him and his money-making schemes.." Haruhi grumbled to herself. As she was walking away from her money-minded senior, she stepped on something soft and squishy and tripped, sensing the plate flying into the air!

By reflex, Kyouya quickly caught it but Haruhi wasn't so lucky. She landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ouch!" Haruhi sat up and rubbed her sore behind.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki, another senior at the host club ran over and helped her get up. "Are you all right?" He asked in concern, his violet eyes looking deep into Haruhi's own cinnamon-coloured ones, oblivious to the crowd of girls that had gathered around them.

"Look at the attention Tamaki is showering on his junior! Such a caring senior! I'm so jealous!"

"Oh my, I think I'm blushing!"

"Kyaaaaa!" The girls squealed in unison like a high-pitched choir comprising of Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"Ahem- we have a Big Brother program for your younger sisters if they're interested." Kyouya suggested, sensing another potential money-making venture.

Haruhi shot him a look of exasperation. "Stop trying to turn us into cash cows!" She retorted. Regardless of whether she had a debt to pay, she was not going to be tossed into a crowd o squealing fan girls like a piece of meat! Besides that was wrong on so many levels.

Being the self-proclaimed Casanova that he was, Takami didn't really mind the scenario that Haruhi had just visualized. Right now, his mind was on something far more mortifying: Haruhi had stepped on Hani's beloved Usa-chan!

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!: He picked it up and tried to wipe off the shoe print on its right ear. He remembered only too well the tea-spilling incident.

"Anou, did my Usa-chan make Haru-chan fall over?" Gomen ne!" Hani apologized, looking around with puppy dog eyes. He reached over and took his precious stuffed toy from a stunned Tamaki.

Kyouya broke the silence. "Yare yare, these sandwiches are getting cold. Who wants them?"

"ME!" "Me too!" "ME THREE!" The girls rushed over to Kyouya and left the rest quite to themselves.

"Anou, I'll get back to my duties. Thanks for helping me, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi spoke up first.

"Sou ka.. hai!" Tamaki replied. He too went back to his clients.

Hani started to follow one of them when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw the Hitachiin twins staring down at him.

"Now, now, that was something you pulled there, didn't you?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, making the Lord all panicky about that plushie of yours." Hikaru added.

Hani griined sheepishly and scratched his head. "I really don't know what you're talking about." He laughed.

"Mitsukuni." It was Mori. He stooped low so that he was at eye level with the pastry-scoffing host. His sugar cute exterior could melt the hearts of countless girls of all ages, not to mention their air-headed president, but Mori could see through his cousin's pretences. One look from Mori was clear enough to convey his stand.

"Fine, I won't meddle with Tama-chan and Haru-chan anymore! But-" Haruhi pouted and stared down at Usa-chan. "When are they ever going to get together?" He looked at Tamaki who was charming a group of swooning clients. One year ago, he and Mori had been like him, rushing to the third music room straight after school to spend their afternoons doing what they loved best- hosting.

But that time had come and almost gone for Hani and Mori. Hani wondered whether they would stay the same ten years from now, or whether they would move on from the craziness that was the Ouran Host Club.

Graduation was getting closer and closer by the day..

…

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please tell whatchu think of it kays!


End file.
